


梦(双性)

by nxqw



Category: nxqw
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 00:21:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19306846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nxqw/pseuds/nxqw





	梦(双性)

一声声粗重的喘息从雾蒙蒙的浴室里传出，王圆用修长的手指正握着自己的性器上下撸动。  
“嗯啊…王、王菌楷”但好像简单的撸动并不能满足此时的王圆，总是少点什么，他想要王菌楷粗大的东西填满自己的身体。

“圆圆，我回来了，你在洗澡吗？”是王菌楷的声音，确切的说是十六岁的王菌楷。  
王圆因为在浴室的时间太长了，以为是自己的幻听，直到浴室的门被轻轻的推开。  
撸动性器的手指随着大脑的清醒停了下来。王圆瞪大眼睛想要看清楚眼前的人。  
是自己的男朋友，可是怎么变的这么小了？是自己穿越了？还是王菌楷穿越了？他知道正在外地拍戏的，刚刚过完二十一岁生日的王菌楷根本不会出现在这里。  
这个十六岁的男孩留着乖乖的锅盖头，还没有完全褪去稚嫩的眼神中也带着点差异。  
王圆的性器依旧挺立在胯下，比起惊讶，他更多的是想念，想念王菌楷的声音，手指，嘴巴，阴茎……  
“你……你是长大以后的圆圆？你在做什么？”王菌楷立刻回复了理智，抬起下巴朝王圆的性器处点了点。  
“我是二十岁的王圆”  
“怎么？二十一岁的我还没有满足你？”说着一把拉过王圆的胳膊往床上拉。  
王圆翻身叉着腿坐到了王菌楷的身上，拉着他的手探向自己的私处。  
指腹轻轻擦过穴口，王菌楷突然猛的盯着王圆，眼底带着惊讶和一丝兴奋。他摸到的不是鼓鼓囊囊的囊袋，而是已经湿润的阴唇。  
“王圆，你是双？”  
“对了，我忘了十六岁的你还没和我上过床”  
王菌楷从惊讶转到了惊喜，手指一点点加重了抚摸，王圆低吟一声，感觉自己的身体化成了一滩水，软绵绵的倒在了王菌楷的胸前，两唇相撞，十六岁的王菌楷虽然还没吃到肉，但吻技已经炉火纯青。  
阴唇被翻开露出嫩粉的穴口和阴蒂，指尖从阴蒂滑倒穴口，惹得王圆阵阵颤栗。  
太湿了，指头轻松的划入了洞口，王圆“嗯”的一声，双腿一夹。两根手指在洞口一进一出，蜜穴周围透明的淫水和白色的粘液打湿了王菌楷的裤子。王菌楷看着王圆因为他两根手指的抽插发出哼哼唧唧的叫床声，他发狠似的重重的插了两下后，突然抽出手指。  
起身脱光了衣服把王圆压在身下，从发顶到肚脐一下下的啄，最后停留在粉粉的半勃的阴茎。   
“圆圆，你说我是不是捡到宝贝了”说完，掰开王圆的双腿，湿淋淋的阴唇包裹着洞口映入眼帘，王菌楷的呼吸开始变得粗重，脑袋一热舌尖拨开阴唇，触碰到已经肿大的阴蒂，牙齿细细的啃咬凸起的粉核。  
“小楷……别……脏”王圆话音还没落，舌头就像一个水润又有点坚硬的果冻，从上到下一点点舔舐，偶尔舌尖会不小心戳进蜜穴的洞口。  
“给…给我、我要……”王菌楷好像发现新大陆一样，用自己的唇瓣覆上王圆的阴唇开始没有规律的吸允。  
“唔……小凯，要到了……好舒服……要……”王圆是真的受不了了，他和二十一岁的王俊凯太久没见了，身体也是格外的思念。而现在十六岁的小凯在给他舔穴，他紧紧扣着王菌楷的手腕，急促的叫了两下，大腿内侧夹着王菌楷的头，淫水就喷了出来。  
“王菌楷……给我，快点！”  
“我怕伤到你”  
“我教你，快点嘛俊凯，我想要你的大肉棒”王圆知道这是王菌楷的第一次。  
他舌头伸进了王菌楷的嘴里到处扫荡，小腿勾着王菌楷的腰，扶着他的勃起的阴茎往自己的穴口送。  
紧致的蜜穴要已经被二十一岁的王菌楷开发的敏感至极。刚刚高潮的淫水是最好的润滑剂，硕大的龟头慢慢的挺入，直到小穴适应了尺寸才开始更加深入。  
这是十六岁王菌楷的第一次做爱，他显得有点手忙脚乱，王圆就看着他低声的笑。  
一阵浅浅的抽插过后，王菌楷满眼通红，手臂和脖子上的青筋凸起。  
内壁挤压着王菌楷的阴茎，这是他从没体验过的感受，又紧又湿让王菌楷乱了分寸。  
抱起王圆开始大开大合的顶弄“圆圆，你好紧啊，好爽”。  
十六岁的王菌楷发育的很好，王圆深深的记得那年十五岁的他想着王菌楷自慰。  
一连串的呻吟冲出了王圆的喉咙，王菌楷见状抬起王圆的一条腿架在肩膀上开始疯狂的冲刺。一下比一下深，一下比一下重，内壁和茎身的摩擦仿佛点燃了两人的身体。进入的时候是挤进去的，出来的时候穴口又捉着龟头不放。囊袋随着操弄拍打着阴蒂。  
“小楷…你、你好棒，唔…帮我帮我弄弄前面”王圆搂着王菌楷的脖子大声的尖叫。  
“圆圆，你怎么这么骚”王菌楷一边在蜜穴里抽插，一边撸动王圆的阴茎。  
“要……射了，要射了”白色的浊液随着王菌楷的撸动射了出来，喷到了自己的肚皮上。小穴随着射精的快感收缩着喷出大量的爱液，浇在了王菌楷在自己体内的龟头。  
十六岁的王菌楷哪里受过这种，脑袋一片空白，吻上王圆的双唇，射在了体内。  
精液喷到了宫颈口，王圆颤抖着闭上眼睛再一次高潮了。

等王圆再次睁开眼，哪里有十六岁的王菌楷。王圆慢慢从梦中醒来，下身黏黏的弄湿了内裤。  
他洗了内裤看着镜子中的自己一副刚刚从情事里苏醒的样子笑了笑，拿起手机连发了两条微信。  
“王菌楷，我做了一个梦，内裤全湿了”  
“是十六岁初夜的你”


End file.
